El Canal de la Mancha es solo un Charco
by kastiyana
Summary: Porque François sabía lo que había tras los gruñidos y la indiferencia y Arthur comprendía que a él no se le podía aprisionar en una jaula. FRUK y leve mención UKUS


**Sumary: **Porque François sabía lo que había tras los gruñidos y la indiferencia y Arthur comprendía que a él no se le podía aprisionar en una jaula. FRUK y leve mención UKUS

**Nota: **Luego de leer insistentemente FRUK como que me dije: ya, ya estuvo, no lo soporto más. Y sí, tengo pensado hacer un multychapter con alto contenido FRUKiano, solo para que no les pille luego de sopresa.

Esto sigue la misma línea de mi one shot UKUS "In-Comunication" , es más, deberían imaginar que esto pasó antes de eso.

Lo otro si alguien sigue mis otros fics, aviso que estoy hecha bosta son laringistis asi que estaré unos días sin escribir; Igual actualizaré True Colors dentro de la semana porque hay un capi listo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Canal de la Mancha es solo un Charco<strong>

El té negro sabía más amargo que de costumbre. En Londres llovía copiosa, pero desganadamente y a veces, en estas ocasiones, le daba por sentirse culpable porque si él no fuera tan malditamente melancólico tal vez su gente no tendría que andar soportando este clima. Pero no era su culpa. Era totalmente culpa del crío emancipado por andar haciendo tratados y acuerdos con todo el mundo.

Le gustaba acordarse del tiempo en que Alfred había sido suyo. En que dependía administrativamente de él; en que podía desembarcar en esas tierras fértiles, jóvenes, hermosas y tomarlo todo a manos llenas. Satisfacer sus deseos, su ambición, llenar su soledad con las risas, los ojos azules, la piel tostada, el cabello castaño dorado y esos abrazos estranguladores que no eran propios de un niño, de una nación tan joven.

Ahora el chico estaba lejos, no era un niño, no era suyo y seguro no se estaba acordando de su viejo tutor mientras paseaba por Kiku por quien sabe qué ciudad para firmar acuerdos de intercambios tecnológicos. Y sí, le daba envidia su amigo japonés. Después de todo él nunca había sido bueno inventando artefactos.

Miró por la ventana y miró hacia el este a su molesto vecino. Podía adivinar su voz, su perfume, su escandalosa vestimenta de diseñador incluso con esa manga de agua separándolos. Inglaterra tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia el Canal de la Mancha. Por una parte maldecía el océano que lo mantenía solo y aislado de todo el mundo, por otra parte agradecía que estuviese allí, porque solo Dios sabe lo que Francia le haría a diario si tuviese la oportunidad de cruzar a dos pasos hacia su casa todas las noches. Es probable que ni siquiera existiera como nación si no fuera porque ese tramo de agua gélida le ayudaba a mantenerse frío, alerta, independiente. Concienzuda y orgullosamente solo.

El timbre dio unas campanadas y sintió un escalofrío esparcirse por el cuerpo. Y él sabía lo que esos escalofríos significaban. Cuando el hormigueo se encaramaba por su espina dorsal de forma traviesa indicándole que _él_ estaba cerca, invadiéndole de nuevo como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos desde el otro extremo del charco.

- Buenas noches, mon petite lapin – saludó con ese acento nasal que ciertamente, luego de cientos de años, seguía irritando al inglés.

-¿Qué quieres, rana? – preguntó poniéndose en el resquicio de la puerta, como si le estuviera impidiendo pasar cuando ambos sabían que igualmente le abriría paso, que diría que "es solo porque está lloviendo y soy un caballero" pero en que realidad no hallaba las horas de tenerlo en su casa, servirle un café – de mala gana – y comenzar a conversar – discutir – sobre cualquier cosa que le distrajera de su estado de ánimo – con el que por cierto no había nada malo- por un rato.

-Vine a verte, puedo escuchar tus lloriqueos desde mi casa ¿sabes?

Arthur masculla algo ininteligible, insultos ingleses que ya no forman parte de la lengua en uso pero que forman parte de su patrimonio lingüístico ancestral, y que por supuesto, François conoce y recuerda perfectamente.

-Si no estuviera lloviendo te mandaría de una patada a tu mugroso reino de las ranas – agregó el inglés a la defensiva.

-Es una suerte que siempre llueva entonces – contestó coquetamente Francia pasando cerca suyo, muy cerca, antes de sentarse en uno de los sitiales de la salita.

Arthur se dirige a la cocina a preparar las bebidas calientes. Enciende la cafetera que solo es usada cuando viene la rana o el crío emancipado, para hacerle un café mientras echa a remojar más hojas de te, de jazmín para los nervios, lo necesitará para no explotar y no romperle la nariz de un puñetazo al francés que lo está observando con una insistencia exasperante.

Al llevar la charola a la mesa de centro lo ve leyendo el diario que él había estado leyendo hace unos minutos atrás, ahí justo en la pagina de internacionales, donde pone que Estados Unidos haciendo acuerdos con Japón y está de visita en el país del sol naciente. François sólo se limita a mover su rostro de un lado a otro en modo desaprobatorio.

-No deberías dejar que lo que haga el garçon te afecte –Le aconsejó con su consabido tono de hermano mayor - después de todo ya no es nada tuyo – agregó con cierta frialdad.

-Gracias a ti, debo agregar – contestó el inglés con indiferencia, dando un sorbo a su té, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle.

Y ahí estaban, dos dardos apuntados directamente desde ambas direcciones. No habían intenciones reales de herirse pero están tan acostumbrados a hacerlo que es tremendamente difícil deshacerse de esa arraigada tradición.

-Siempre me dio la impresión que criaste a América del modo en que le criaste con el fin de hacerte un hombre perfecto para ti – comentó Francia con un dejo desdeñoso.

-No seas absurdo, yo no soy la clase de pervertido que eres tú.

-Pero bien que te lo follabas – le recordó el galo con un tono sabelotodo y cargado de chulería.

-No era follar, no es lo mismo que contigo.

François debió levantar la vista de su café sorprendido. Eso había sido un insulto lanzado con saña, lo supo al ver el abundante ceño inglés fruncido, sus ojos verdes chispeando y el rictus de su boca encogido. Y le parecía un insulto porque era una vil mentira. Ambos lo sabían. Esa era la excusa que utilizaban en la guerra de los cien años, en las guerras Napoleónicos, en los encuentros post independencia. No en el siglo veintiuno, era bastante chabacano seguir inventando excusas ridículas para encontrarse y seguir con el rollito de "solo follamos".

Los ojos azules e clavaron en él con insistencia, como esperando algo. "¿Acaso la rana está esperando una disculpa?" Que de joda si es así. No le pidió disculpas a Estados Unidos por haber armado ese escándalo al enterarse de su decisión de independizarse. No le pediría disculpas a la rana ahora por haber dicho algo que por lo demás era cierto.

Porque lo de ellos era follar. No era lo mismo que con Alfred. A Alfred lo había poseído, con salvajismo tal vez, pero también con devoción en aquellos años. Con Alfred todo era emociones, despecho y deseos de recuperar tanta belleza. Impotencia por no poder asir lo que una vez había sido exclusivamente suyo. Con François ese problema no existía, no le importaba no poseerlo, ni que no fuera exclusivo. Le importaba una mierda lo que hacía con su cuerpo cuando no estaba con él. Y no, no sentía que moría de un placer delirante cuando las manos del francés le moldeaban el cuerpo con las manos. No esperaba con ansias que apareciera durante las noches lluviosas en su puerta y no le importaba que en este momento los ojos azules le estuvieran empalando el alma.

Francia se puso de pie con intención de agarrar su abrigo. Entonces así iban a ser las cosas, pues bien. Pero él no cruzaba el Canal de la Mancha en tiempo record para un follón sin importancia, para eso podía recorrer distancias bastante más razonables dentro del continente europeo. Agarró su abrigo y se alejó exactamente treinta y cuatro pasos del sitial en donde Inglaterra sorbía su té intentando verse indiferente mientras se debatía internamente, cada segundo a cada paso si por una vez no debería dejar que su orgullo y testarudez dejaran de interponerse y se atreviera a decirle algo del tipo "Era broma", el viejo "No pensé lo que dije" o sino simplemente "Quédate conmigo".

Inglaterra sintió que su barbilla temblaba de indignación, de impotencia, de _deseo_. Y sin más atravesó la distancia de treinta y cuatro pasos en unas cuantas zancadas vacilantes e impetuosas para lanzarse sobre él a besarlo con furia. Y no necesitaba excusas sofisticadas esta vez: estaba herido, solo y deseoso. Podía perder tiempo recriminándose por acabar – como siempre – con Francia metido entre sus piernas o podía simplemente dejarse llevar sin remedio y sin culpas sabiendo que había dos razones poderosas por las cuales siempre las cosas acababan así entre ellos.

Porque a Francia lo conocía bien, era una fuerza incontenible, no se puede pretender que fuera de una sola persona, que no fuera tan libre, tan Fran_çois_. No era tan ingenuo con él, como para pretender que sólo porque estaba interesado de manera especial en una persona, ésta tuviera el derecho de encerrarlo en una Jaula. Arthur lo sabía, y sobre todo, lo entendía. Por eso lo dejaba ir y venir esporádicamente; le recibía con un desprecio, le daba un beso rabioso, una cachetada, lo empujaba a la cama, lo insultaba y luego le permitía invadirle como no se lo permitía a nadie. Ni siquiera a América.

Porque Inglaterra es la definición andante de la palabra contradicción, y no se puede esperar que diga lo que siente. Inglaterra es misántropo y solitario, pero a la vez tiene una necesidad de calor humano sepultada en la médula. Es frío para demostrar sus emociones pero a la vez tan sensible que se hace daño. Y no lo abraza nada más verle, como hace España, ni le regala sonrisas radiantes a la gente, como Veneciano, ni es tierno como Liechtenstein; es más un chiquillo greñudo con carácter de viejo gruñón, grosero e insufrible. Pero François lo entiende, y le llena de mimos porque sabe que a golpe de besos y caricias ardientes Arthur termina derribando sus capas de desprecio y soledad para convertirse en su _petite lapin_.

Y mientras esos entendimientos existan, al Canal de la Mancha no es más que un charco.


End file.
